Just Me, Sitting In A Tree
by LetTheWookieWin
Summary: AU. A prequel to "Mutation." Kind of like "Half Moon." It's when Kitty gets her powers. 'After ten minutes of imagining kites and birds and clouds she had risen up to her hips. Her legs were still lodged in the ground though.'


**AN-** Namuh-Flah here! Another Ruthfic! Yay! After the reviews from Half Moon, we decided to make a series of one-shots where they get their powers. For all new readers, I would suggest reading "Mutation" first. Otherwise you'll be staring at the screen thinking, "What the hell is going on!?" This one's about Kitty, so we hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**- We don't own X-Men Evolution. We tried making the characters on The Sims but after I accidently set Boom Boom on fire, we decided it was safer if we switched the computer off. That and the fact that Ruth gave Piotr a leopard skin Speedo. It was kind of weird.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kitty Pryde was sitting in a tree in the grounds of her family's home, savouring some uncommon peace. Her older sister Jean had gone to their local town to meet some friends. Kitty had a strong suspicion that "some friends" included Scott Summers. She had just noted so in the diary that lay opened on her knee. Jean didn't mean to pry, but since her powers had manifested, Kitty's only secrets had been confined to the small, leather-bound book, only to be thought of when it was opened.

"_I am presently sitting in the old oak tree" _Kitty scratched into her journal. "_I am quite impressed by my ability to negotiate all of my skirts and still climb up here easily. I am even more stunned I can balance this book while I climb, as well as writing equipment." _She stopped writing for a moment and looked up. The sunlight was being bounced off the lake surface in all directions. "_The lake is particularly stunning today; it looks like a mirror."_

The thoughts were unlinked and made no sense if you were looking for some deep meaning. But Kitty wasn't, she wasn't even looking for a shallow meaning or an escape from deepness. She wasn't looking for anything. She had found the quiet satisfaction that she craved and was currently impossible to find in the house.

"This is what life should always be like," Kitty thought as she closed her eyes then leaned back against the tree trunk. "Content, no worries, no cures for Jean that I'm sure she doesn't even want. Just me, sitting in a tree…"

Lazily she opened her eyes and her thought was suddenly cut short. The thing she had felt tickling her nose that she had assumed was a leaf was actually a blade of grass. In fact, she was surrounded by grass and there was a large boulder right in front of her face.

"Oh wow, oh wow, oh wow!" Kitty wasn't scared by her rather strange position, submerged in the ground so that only the upper half of her face could be seen. Rather, she was thrilled. Finally Jean wasn't the only one! Unfortunately the novelty only lasted a few minutes. "It's all very well being able to become like gas" (Kitty's logical mind had already realised that this was her current state) "but not so good if I am the only one ever to know about it. How am I going to get out?"

She cast about her memory for any conversation with Jean that might have held some clue. "Uurrggh," Kitty groaned in her mind. "I think these and Jean's powers are in completely different classes. I'm not sure how visualising my mind as a walled room is going to be of any use. Maybe if I just think up thoughts…"

After ten minutes of imagining kites and birds and clouds she had risen up to her hips. Her legs were still lodged in the ground though. What was worse was that her progress had slowed and in the last minute she had moved less than half an inch.

"Trust my terrible luck." Kitty's attempts at staying calm had long given in to annoyance and then plain anger at her inability to free herself. "I cannot let Jean see me like this. It would be too humiliating."

"Why would it Kitten?" Kitty groaned. Too late to successfully master her new skills. Jean was here and had brought an audience.

Shooting a look at her sister that would probably kill if she were solid, Kitty replied with as much dignity as she could muster. "Because, Jeanie, I have been teasing you endlessly about not always being able to distinguish thought and speech. Rather unfairly I now realise." She turned her torso towards the audience, also known as Scott Summers. "Actually, I've now realised that she is very good at it. Now, I would like to officially apologise. Jean, do you forgive me?"

A slightly puzzled Jean replied, "Yes, of course I do."

"Good, good, good," Kitty beamed. "Now that I am forgiven, would you mind helping me up onto solid ground? And Scott, I have some things in that tree. Could you get them down for me please? This might take a while."


End file.
